


The Best Day-Off

by sIRoDDbALL



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: Aya and Maya finally have their first day-off from work in forever.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Best Day-Off

**Author's Note:**

> 3: Domestic
> 
> sUrE I cAn tOTalLY WrItE eStaBLiSheD RelAtIOnSHiPs oF cOURrsE!... welp at least I tried  
> [Maya's new dreamfest card](https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/1445Maya-Yamato-Cool-1OHTjn.png) kinda sparked this idea

Aya was the one who taught her that anyone can have dreams; even someone like herself. And, while it was easier said than done, Maya’s dreams truly came to life. Her idol gradually became her girlfriend who then started living with her who now became her fiance. Well, everything after ‘idol’ was secret, obviously. Their careers still hung in the balance of their availability. Still, what they had was more than anything the old her could ever dream of.

“-Maya-chan! Wake up! Ma-ya-chan! Help! Save me!”

So Maya found humor in the fact that the shrieks and cries of her idol were what woke her from her dreams that morning. Best of all, on their first day-off in so long.

“W-What is it? Is there something wrong?” Maya shouted, fumbling around for her glasses frantically. She was glad she didn’t accidentally crush them. It was a good thing their alarm clock was already cracked as well.

“In the bathroom!” Her voice echoed. “H-Hurry!”

Maya did hurry; hurry to untangle herself out of the bed sheets. Their bedroom was a mess now, but this was more important, surely. “Aya-san! What’s going-”

“Ah! Maya-chan!” There before her was the nation-wide superstar, whose face was on every magazine and at least three digital billboards at once in the city, in a bathrobe with disheveled hair and tears running down her face as she clutched a broken shower knob. Such a terrifying sight could mean only one thing.

“...Aya-san…”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Should I call an exterminator?” She pulled her phone out, looking up the number.

Aya’s face paled, lifting the knob up higher. “W-What? Why?!” Her head darted around every which way, desperately looking for a particularly disgusting black spot on the white walls. “There’s a bug!? Where is it?!”

“Ah, never mind then.” She put her phone away into her track pants.

Her terrified expression shifted into an angry one. “Jeez Maya-chan! I’m better with bugs than before, I swear!”

“Huehehe, sorry sorry!” She stroked her fiance’s head. Maya wasn’t too fond of dogs, but calming her down like this was probably what caring for a little puppy was like. “Can you give me that knob?” She obeyed. “Alright,” Maya rolled up her sleeves, seating herself down on a nearby stool. Aya was oddly quiet. “Can you explain what happened?”

“...muscles...” She snapped out of whatever daze she was in. “O-Oh, so I tried to use the shower, and the knob was stuck.” Maya nodded, examining the broken joint. “The knob turned after a while, b-but the water temperatures were reversed!”

“Mmm, that explains the scream. And the knob?”

“It scared me so much I kinda panicked and…” She trailed off, embarrassed to fully admit to everything. Maya wasn’t sure why Aya made such a big deal about her muscles. Time and time again, the pink idol proved that she had the strength of an ox hidden under her fluffy exterior. 

“Should we call someone? They probably won’t come for a few days-” 

“Ah, don’t worry then! I think I can figure out how to fix this, though…” Maya examined the area. Water was everywhere, so that needed to be cleaned up later. The shower wall would have to be opened up, but there was a way to work around that, maybe. “It might take a while.”

“Eh?! H-How long?”

“Uh, well it depends.” She held her chin in thought. “The tools won’t be an issue, but with the lack of parts I’ll have to use a couple things around the house. And plumbing isn’t exactly my expertise.”

Aya was at her side in an instant. “I’ll help then! We can finish the job a lot faster if we’re work-”

“Ah, nonono.” Maya waved her hands rapidly, as if creating a barrier between them. “It’s your first day-off in months, so enjoy it as much as you can. I’ll fix this up as fast as I can so you can shower.”

“B-But it’s your day-off too!” shouted the idol, very much angry at her. Maya wondered what was there to be mad about in the first place. Was this Aya without her morning shower? She would have to remember this for the future. “You can’t-”

“Go, go, it’ll be fine. Make some breakfast and relax!” The fluffy pink pastel leader still wore her frown. When Aya asked if she looked good in clothes, Maya always responded that everything looked good on her. The same went for even her angriest face, but she preferred to see a smile above all else. She snapped her fingers. There was always _one_ thing that always worked. “You wanted to watch that big blu-ray box right? What group was it again?”

Her eyes gleamed, immediately latching onto the subject. “Midnight Cats! They started out as a group of two in highschool, but then they got an agent to get them on the _exact_ same stage as Marmalade’s first concert so-”

“Yes yes, exactly! And you got this exclusive box set to watch, sooo go do that alright?” Maya ushered her fiance out of the washroom, locking it behind her.

Aya tugged at her robe sleeves. “...But I wanted to watch it together…”

The pout on her face remained as she cleaned up the best she could. As Aya thought about how to have her hair today, an idea sparked inside her. “Alright Aya,” she spoke to herself, “let’s do our best!” She quickly tied a low ponytail and skipped towards the kitchen. 

If Maya wanted her to have a good day-off, she would make it the best day-off of all day-offs!

“Maya-chan!” She sang, knocking on the bathroom door. “How are you doing?”

Something metallic dropped to the floor. “Pretty good! I’ll be done… soon! Very soon!”

“Eh? Already?” Aya nearly dropped her tray. “But, I made food if you needed a break!”

“O-Oh really? Thank you!” The way Maya sounded surprised by that irked Aya more than it should. “Just leave it outside!”

“No way! I worked too hard on this just to have it sit on the ground!” There was no need to shout really, but Maya could be such an idiot sometimes! “Open the door!”

“Okay okay,” it swung open instantly and Aya nearly dropped everything. 

Water dripped from her body, like she was coming out of a pool. Aya supposed that was a result from getting blasted by pipes or whatever. Her hair was tied into a practical knot and was sopping wet. Her eyes followed one particular drop that ran down her cheek to her neck, and down into her tied shirt. And just when she thought her little heart couldn’t take any more, that shirt revealed that defined stomach that Aya never failed to be amazed by. 

“Aya-san?” A hand was waving. “Aya-saan? Are you there?” The pink idol snapped out of her swooning. Right, her plan. She shoved one plate of omurice into her way-too-attractive-and-romance-dense fiance’s hands. A quick kiss to her cheek kept Maya a little distracted and she pushed her and the tray inside the washroom. 

“We should eat together! You need a break after working so long.” She whipped her head around for one of the stools they had.

“W-Wait the floor-” Unfortunately, the warning came a little too late. 

**_*BAM*_ **

Aya’s world flipped upside down. Everything was moving too fast for her to react, but slow enough to process the slight details to the scene; the tray flying out of her hands, her own serving of omurice falling apart as it left the also-flying plate, the spoon clanging to the ground first, Maya’s very concerned expression as she tried to reach out and catch the falling girl, also upside down.

“Aya-san!” She shouted. Aya felt the water seep into her clothes and ruin her hair, but that was secondary to the pain across her back. Maya was at her side immediately, propping her up into a sitting position. “Are you okay? How do you feel? How many fingers am I holding?”

“Ow,” She winced at the lingering and very dull pain. It wasn’t her worst fall, physically that is. Aya tried to reassure her. “Maya-chan I’m-”

“How many!?” insisted Maya.

“F-Five!” She answered. “Calm down, I’ve had worse falls… I’m okay, see?” Aya winked, hoping her idol charm was convincing enough.

“Good… that’s good,” Maya hugged her and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. “While I admire how you run forward into action, I worry a lot when you end up getting hurt. So don’t overdo it too much. Let me keep you safe.” Maya’s face grew red shortly after she let her own words settle in.

“Maya-chan…” Why did Aya agree to marry such a charming person? Why did Maya have to be friends with Kaoru? Her head goes blank more times than she can count around Maya, even now. Heck, she’ll forget her own name when they’re saying ‘I do’ at the altar.

“...Oh right! Breakfast! Uh…” Aya looked around the room. She felt tears bubble up when her eyes landed on the ruined food. “Ah… hahaha… Of course. Sorry I’m such a klutz.” The pink idol stood up and shoveled the sad mess onto the cracked plate. She dumped it all into a nearby trash can. “I should make something else for you. I’ll be bac-”

“N-Nonono! Don’t worry! Mine’s is still good.” 

“Oh! Yours is still safe?”

The drummer nodded. She moved as fast as she could with wet floors over to the door, where the plate was precariously placed on the sink. Maya took a quick bite, proving that it was perfectly edible and delicious. “See? We can share!”

“R-Really? You really wanna share?!” Aya’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes!” Maya brought over two stools, taking a seat and taking a spoonful. Aya giddily took her spot in front of her fiance. “Alright…” Aya closed her eyes and opened her mouth widely, waiting for the silverware that never came. She opened one eye, seeing how red Maya was.

“What are you nervous about?”

“N-N-No, I’m just a little…” The drummer’s hold on the spoon was fidgety. “It’s still kind of embarrassing… even after all these years.”

She almost squealed at her opportunity. This was Aya’s time to shine! To finally be the one landing all these cool and suave one-liners! “Well! I guess there’s no helping it then,” Aya responded, taking the spoon. “Here you go!” Maya mimicked her movements. Soft lips parting with hesitation, eyes fluttered to a close, jawline seemingly more defined than ever; it turned out that the vocalist was no different. “...I can’t do it!”

“Eh?! Why?!”

“You’re too attractive, you know?” She explained, taking the bite herself. “...You can be such a dummy.”

“I don’t know how to take that…” Maya felt the gears in her head run and a light bulb went off. “Excuse me for a moment,” she said, pulling her stool right beside Aya. A red hue grew on her cheeks from the proximity. “There. Would this make it easier?”

Aya wanted to scream. No, this was not easier. This was worse, yet she nodded anyways. She took another scoop of the omurice. Maya leaned over closer, both noticing how red the other was from this. At least in this position it was easier to avert her eyes away. She took a bite and her eyes widened a little. “Is it good?”

“Yeah, your cooking has improved a lot.” Maya’s expression grew a little somber, catching her fiance off-guard. “You must’ve worked really hard on this...”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, no no,” she said. “It’s uh, a little silly but I’m sorry for ruining your day-off…” Aya stared at her, trying to decipher the meaning. “I wanted to hurry up and get this done so you could take your shower. I got a bit careless so water started spraying.” That explained the drenched Maya. “A-And you went out of your way to make me food, but my mistake led to…”

“No way! This was all my fault!” She proclaimed, all the boldness from her five years as an official idol proving itself in this moment. Aya held her lover’s face in her hands, eyes locking into a passionate and inescapable stare. “Listen, I was the one who fell in the first place. Not only that, I was the one who broke the shower, so I was the reason your day-off is ruined. I just rushed into things, like you said, without thinking so it’s not your fault at all!”

A strong gaze met an uncertain one, the latter morphing into one of amusement which caused the former to waver. “At this rate, the both of us will keep taking the blame.”

“Ah… good point.” Aya pulled back, only to hold her fiance’s hand. Their rings were still in good condition, as they still sat on the top of their bedside drawer. “It’s reassuring to know we haven’t changed though…” 

“Good point. Huehehe!” Maya kissed her nose affectionately. “Should we split the blame then?”

“Mm, what if there was no blame?” Aya proposed, leaning onto her shoulder. “I mean, any time with you is well spent. Don’t you feel the same?”

She felt Maya’s body tremble at her words. “Yes. A million times over, yes.”

“Great!” Aya lifted her head and the distance between their foreheads shrank to nothing. “So let’s fix this dumb shower, okay?” Like a magnet, Aya drew her lips in for a proper kiss. The drummer responded in kind, hands wounding around the smaller girl’s hips. 

Aya pulled away first, standing up. She flushed and smiled brightly. “Then, when we’re done, can we take one together?”

“Huh? M-Midnight Cats-”

“-can wait a little longer?”

Their faces were mirrors of each other. The red of the ketchup was smeared across both of their cheeks as they worked on the broken shower at a reasonably faster pace.

They decided to call a plumber when Aya broke a pipe soon after.


End file.
